Storybrooke University
by MinDanFan
Summary: AU modern college tale. It will involve characters and themes of the show, but not magic or the curse. The story is about Emma finding a sense of home in her new college environment, as well as romance with everyone's favorite pirate. (Captain Swan)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is an AU modern college story, with a focus on Emma finding a sense of home at college and a romance with a certain "pirate." There is no curse, no magic, and some characters and relationships may not appear at all. Oh, also, I don't own "Once Upon A Time."

Chapter 1:

Emma squinted in reaction to the glare of the sun reflecting off the snow. She shifted the duffle bag on her shoulder as the taxi pulled away from the curb. Maine. In January. What had she been thinking?

"Hi there!" a voice shouted as an unidentifiable blur whizzed past her on a bike.

Emma waved suspiciously. What was it with people being all friendly in this state? She sighed as she looked around her at the quaint buildings and snow covered trees. It was indeed the picturesque campus depicted in the brochure sent to her the previous November. It had been an odd chance of luck that a former foster kid from Oregon would be offered a full scholarship to tiny Storybrooke University in Maine. It could not have come at a better time. She was in the middle of the semester at community college after failing out of her freshman year at Portland University. Nothing quite ruins a GPA like thinking you're pregnant and having your boyfriend tell you that you're on your own and oh yea, he had been cheating on you for most of the relationship.

And so now here she was, mid-way through what should have been her sophomore year of college, starting over once again. After 18 years in foster care and group homes, it was nothing unusual. Luckily, between taking pre-session, 2 regular sessions, and post-session in the summer and maxing out at 21 credits in the fall semester, she had managed to catch up to be considered at sophomore status. She even earned a 3.7 GPA. After Neal's betrayal and abandonment, she channeled all of her anger and time into her education. Sure, it meant she had no social life but people had never offered much anyway. School was going to be her way out of the crappy existence that had always defined her life. And so, when the scholarship offer came, she jumped, even if it was across the country and ridiculously freezing.

With a mental note to invest in a warmer jacket, she hoisted her other bag onto her shoulder and began to wander around campus. When she finally found Emmett Hall, the sun was setting and ushering in the darkness that was so familiar in early evening hours of the winter months. Once inside, she easily found Room 104. She paused and took a deep breath, fearing the worst before pushing the door open. She was greeted by the site of a gorgeous brunette in a tiny skirt and stomach-bearing shirt...apparently oblivious or immune to the climate outside.

"Hi! You must be my new roomie. I'm Ruby. Thank God, you look normal. My last roommate slept all day and did internet role-playing games all night. I have crap luck...last year's roommate thought she was a vampire. I mean, RPatz is hot, but it's not worth it to be so pale. I should know. Anyway, I should shut up now..."

"Wow, OK, Hi. I'm Emma."

"Sorry, I know I can be overwhelming. Just tell me if I ever get too much."

"Will do," Emma chuckled as she tossed her bags on the empty bed.

A petite girl with a pixie haircut suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"You're here! Welcome! I'm Mary-Margaret, your floor RA."

"Thanks, nice to meet you."

"Are you OK in here? Anything I can help with?"

"Nah, I've got it covered."

Mary-Margaret peered past Emma and noticed her tattered bags on the bed.

"Is that all you have?"

"Oh, yea, well I'm a minimalist," Emma responded, glancing away and absent-mindedly running her hand along her new desk.

If Mary-Margaret noticed her sudden vagueness, she didn't call her on it, which made Emma like her automatically. Emma was well aware of her trust issues with people (for good reason) and was grateful for people who respected that and let her do things in her own time.

"I am so sorry, Emma, to run out on your first night, but I have a date with this guy Victor and we've been dancing around something forever."

"Totally fine, Ruby. You don't have to babysit me. Saturday before classes start...go out while you can."

"Thanks, babe," Ruby shouted as she bounced out of the room. "See you later...or maybe tomorrow..."

"Be safe...," Mary-Margaret called after her nervously and Emma suspected it wasn't the first time the RA attempted in vain to guide Emma's new roommate.

"So," Mary-Margaret turned to her with a smile. "Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"Nope," Emma answered, wanting to keep the conversation short. She knew how to fend for herself and she would figure out this place on her own too.

"Alright, well, welcome to Storybrooke."

A few hours later, Emma had unpacked her clothes and the few mementos she had gathered over the years. Her most recent stay was in a cheap motel during her time at community college, so she didn't have much in terms of housewares.

A muffled sound came at the door and Emma protectively yanked the door open to see who was encroaching on her space.

Mary-Margaret jumped back in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get a chance to hang this before you arrived."

Emma glanced at the door to see a decorative mask like someone would wear to a masquerade, bearing her name. She hadn't noticed earlier a similar one with Ruby's name that must have been on the door already.

"Did you make that?"

"Of course, it's all part of what I do here. That way you always know when you're home."

Emma averted the eye contact. Home was a tough notion for her. She didn't want to be rude though.

"Well, thanks," she said with hesitation that expressed gratitude but that the conversation was at an end.

Mary-Margaret turned to leave, clearly picking up on her new resident's coldness, but then changed her mind and reached down for a bag at her feet.

"I don't want to be presumptuous but I noticed your bags were small and thought you might need to borrow these for little while."

Emma took the bag and glancing inside saw sheets and what appeared to be a crocheted blanket. She was startled, which threw off her usual stoicism. Looking down, her eyes became hot with the unshed tears that she desperately tried to hide from her new RA.

Mary-Margaret reached out a hand to touch her arm but pulled back at Emma's embarrassment.

"If you ever need anything, my door is always open. Especially tonight-I'm the on-duty RA. I'm just a few doors down...108."

Emma just nodded and the pixie brunette replied with a small smile.

Emma closed the door gently behind her. She liked the girl, but the kindness was unfair. She had gotten used to a world where people were only out for themselves and didn't stick around. She didn't trust Mary-Margaret, but the difference from everyone else previously was that she felt bad about that fact.

Hours later, she tossed and turned in her new bed. She had decided to use the sheets and blanket...it didn't make sense not to. Ruby wasn't home and she got the impression that she would not be back until the early morning hours. She was tired but too unnerved to sleep. She knew this new place could be the opportunity to do something different, to _be_ different, but past experience was holding her back. Her silent contemplation was interrupted by the sound of singing in the hallway. Glancing at the clock, 1:30 AM, she wasn't necessarily surprised to hear noise in a college dorm, but this sounded like just one person, rather than a drunken crowd.

She got out of bed, forgoing her sweatshirt despite the cold but slipping on a pair of ratty slippers, and peered into the hallway. A few doors down, outside of Mary-Margaret's room, sat a guy with tousled brown hair and a scruffy face. His eyes were closed as he slumped against the wall with his chin to his chest, but he continued to half-sing, half-mumble the same phrase repeatedly.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me..."

Oh yea, had she forgotten to mention that he was dressed like a pirate?

"Excuse me, some of us are trying to sleep," she announced with perhaps a bit more irritation than necessary.

His eyes remained closed and she wondered if he was asleep. She moved closer until he startled her with a response.

"Sorry, lass, but sleep is for the old. We're young. You shouldn't be in bed on a Saturday night..._unless_, of course it's for more pleasurable reasons than sleep."

She was taken aback by his British accent, which sounded far too appealing considering it was coming from a drunk college kid dressed like a pirate.

"Well, it's my first night, so try not to be such an asshole and..."

She trailed off as the pirate opened his eyes at her curse and trailed them up her body until meeting her eyes.

"Well, hello there, love," the pirate said, touching his lower lip with his index finger.

When his eyes were raking across her body, she became highly aware of her decision to remain in her tank top rather than taking the 3 seconds to pull on her sweatshirt. At this moment, however, all she could contemplate was the unfairness of those blue eyes and their likely ability to soften anyone's frustration.

Emma realized she hadn't spoken and that their eye contact was lasting far longer than it should between strangers. She looked away and shifted herself back a step.

"Why are you here?"

The drunk pirate's eyes closed again and he mumbled something about keys and a roommate. Emma sighed, unsure of what to do until finally deciding to knock on Mary-Margaret's door despite the late hour.

"Emma! Is everything OK?"

I'm fine, but, um, you have a pirate outside your door mumbling about a lost key and I don't know what to do with him. And wow, never thought I would say that sentence."

Mary-Margaret wiped the sleep from her eyes with confusion, but then an attractive guy popped up behind her. Emma couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow. She did not expect this from a girl that seemed more like Sister Mary Margaret than a college student.

"Sorry, the pirate belongs to me. I'm David, Mary-Margaret's boyfriend, and this drunkard is my roommate."

The pirate opened one eye lazily as David helped him to stand and leaned him against the door frame.

"Really, Kill" Mary-Margaret chastised him in a tone that couldn't help but betray some sense of affection despite his behavior. "It's Emma's first night and look at the impression you've given her of us."

Emma smiled softly as she noticed Killian's facial expression change, clearly guilty to have disappointed Mary-Margaret. He stood taller and directed an apologetic face to the RA, which softened her own expression. Emma felt unnecessary for a moment but then he suddenly reached for her hand, which automatically pulled her closer to him. She wanted to put more space between them but was paralyzed by those piercing blue eyes locked with her own. He slowly lifted their entwined hands to his mouth and gently kissed her knuckles, never breaking eye contact.

"Sincerest apologies, milady."

Emma sputtered a non-response as Killian released her and then turned to David with a slight smirk.

"Yea, don't think she meant hit on her instead, Kill."

"Sorry, mate," Killian replied to him, glancing back at Emma with a quick wink. "Couldn't help it...can you blame me?"

"OK, let's get you inside before you traumatize my new resident any further," Mary-Margaret said, spurning David to playfully push the pirate into Mary-Maragret's room.

"I am so sorry," she said, turning back to Emma. "I swear we are normal people. I told him not to go to that Pirates & Wenches party thrown by Chi Psi..."

"Just glad to hear that's not his normal attire."

"Anyway, we really are sorry he woke you up. He _will_ apologize later."

Emma laughed. She could tell that although Mary-Margaret was a sweetheart, she didn't let the guys in her life get away with anything.

"I'm sure he will, but really, it's fine."

Mary-Margaret smiled and closed the door softly. Emma shivered as she walked back to her room, unsure if due to the cold or the memory of the tickle of the pirate's scruff and heat of his lips against the back of her hand. As she climbed into bed, she shook the latter notion out of her head. It was her first night here and already she felt the potential that her carefully-constructed walls might crumble in this place, something that she simply could not afford.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you, kind reviewers! For the person who asked: an RA is a resident advisor. They are a student who receives free housing in exchange for sort-of being in charge of a floor in terms of helping people out and disciplinary matters. I envision M-M as a mother hen type of RA.

I will admit some disappointment at just a few reviews for my first chapter. I am concerned that the field may be saturated with Captain Swan stories and so perhaps no one is noticing this one? So, if you are reading, let me know so I know to keep up motivation to continue. Thanks!

Chapter 2:

Emma woke up to light streaming through the windows. 11 AM? She never slept that late! She glanced over and saw Ruby face-down on top of her covers. She hadn't even heard her come in last night...or rather, earlier that morning. She chuckled slightly as Ruby began to stir and wiped a string of drool from her mouth.

"Ugh, awesome night but I am so tired!"

"Things go well with Victor?"

"You bet your ass they did," Ruby replied with a smirk. "How was your night?"

"Oh, fine. Unpacked and stuff. Met Mary-Margaret's boyfriend."

"Ah yes, David Nolan. The perfect boyfriend. I like to call him 'Prince Charming'. They've been together since 9th grade. High school sweethearts and all, surprised they're not engaged yet."

"So you have known them since before college?"

"Oh yea, a lot of the students here come from local towns. Mary-Margaret and David were a year ahead of me at Forrest High so they're juniors here now and I'm a sophomore like you."

"I, um, met someone else too..."

"Yea?"

Emma hesitated, trying to think of a way to describe him that didn't include unbelievably hot with piercing blue eyes.

"Um, brown hair...accent...they called him 'Kill'..."

"Ah, Killian Jones...or as I like to call him sex-on-a-stick."

Emma's eyes widened comically as Ruby chuckled.

"What? You know you noticed. Dude is yumalicious."

"I guess he has nice eyes," Emma responded, ducking her head.

"Killian's...complicated. I don't know him too well since he was also a year ahead of me in school. I think he's had some shitty stuff in his life. He has always been close with David...and Mary-Margaret by extension. He's not a bad guy...just...

"Complicated..."

"Yea. Exactly!"

Emma shook thoughts of Killian Jones from her mind as she stretched and got out of bed. She showered and got dressed while Ruby lounged in her bed, texting on her phone. She stopped by Mary-Margaret's room and knocked softly on the door, unsure the reason other than the fact that she didn't really know anyone else here and the girl had been so nice that she figured she owed it to her to at least attempt to be friendly. There was no answer and another girl on the floor told her that Mary-Margaret went to brunch with her boyfriend.

She eventually headed out to the bookstore and while contemplating which version of Twelfth Night to purchase, she noticed a certain pirate approaching her tentatively, which was odd since she got the sense that tentativeness wasn't a common adjective used to describe Killian Jones.

"Hi there…," he drawled hesitantly, stunning her with that accent again, as much as she would never admit it to anyone other than her own mind.

"Hey pirate," she said, with a slight mocking attitude.

He settled in to what she imagined was his usual demeanor upon her response, casually leaning against the bookcase with his arms crossed and a smirk firmly in place.

"Ah! So you didn't chalk up your encounter with an amazingly dashing man to just a highly pleasant dream."

"Oh no, you are entirely too unforgettable."

Killian took a couple of steps closer to her, a little too close for comfort.

"Am I really, love? I've been told that before, of course, but it feels special coming from you."

Emma shook her head and sighed, opting to not get baited by him…and those damn blue eyes.

"So, how much did Mary-Margaret want to kill you this morning?"

"Ah, a fair amount but I charmed her out of any major bodily harm."

"Charmed, huh? Are you sure it wasn't pity?"

"Ah lass, you are a feisty one! I like that. I'm Killian, by the way, Killian Jones."

"And here I thought you were Captain Hook! Such a pity, since those pirate clothes were just so lovely on you."

"And pity you're wearing a bra today…"

Emma crossed her arms across her chest. She had hoped he had forgotten that little detail of their encounter, though based on this conversation, such a detail would never go unnoticed or unrecalled by Killian Jones.

"Is that your charm coming out? Such a gentleman."

"I am _always_ a gentleman. I am such a gentleman in fact that I would absolutely never say that I wish that I could charm you into show me that purple bra you're wearing under such a sensible sweater."

Emma glanced down. Her bra was not visible. How had he guessed the color?

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure you just said _that_."

"Oh no, lass, you are quite mistaken. I said I would never say that. Indeed, would not be gentlemanly at all."

Emma pursed her lips. This guy was such a flirt and so cocky…if he weren't so attractive, people would call him creepy. That had never seemed fair to her that unattractive guys get labeled as creeps and the attractive ones who use the same lines get women to jump into their beds. And yet, she wasn't hating this guy. She should not be having fun in this conversation at all…but she was partly enjoying it. So annoying!

Shaking the book in her hand at him, she finally replied, "Do you mind, Jones? I have books to buy."

"Ah, but I haven't gotten your name yet!"

"Fine, just easier to tell you I suppose, and get away from you as soon as possible. Emma. Emma Swan."

She began to walk away but was pulled back gently by his hand softly wrapped around her wrist.

"I must apologize for last night, Miss Swan."

"Right. Mary-Margaret would never forgive you if you didn't."

"Ah true, but also, a gentleman always begs for forgiveness when he's wronged a lady."

Emma snorted. She was as much 'a lady' as he was 'a gentleman'

Ignoring her snort, he smiled mischievously and once again lifted her hand to kiss the back of it tenderly. And once again, just like last night, she was frozen. She pulled her hand from his grasp.

"You really need to stop doing that," she said with irritation, partly at him for doing it and partly at herself for allowing it to affect her again.

"Apologies, love. But perhaps then you should not smell so delicious that I need to have a taste."

And with that, he turned and walked away and Emma was left with confused thoughts that she had neither the time nor space for in her brain.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Emma shifted nervously outside the closed classroom door. It was her first class of the semester and she couldn't prevent old memories from seeping into her mind. Community college had felt different because it almost resembled a high school, but this place felt too similar to her old university—a place of difficult memories. She took a breath and swung open the door, surprised at the small size of the classroom and the set-up of desks in a circle. 50 minutes later, she walked out the door in a pleasant mood. It was the first class she was taking actually within her Criminal Justice major and she already loved the professor and the course content.

With growing confidence, she headed to her 10 AM class in the next building. This classroom was larger with lecture-style seating. She settled into the last row, closest to the door, a habit picked up in foster care. The professor seemed nice as she reviewed the syllabus and Emma's interest was especially piqued when a familiar accented voice asked a question about an assignment. She craned her head slightly and noticed Killian Jones sitting a few rows ahead. It wasn't a huge campus but she hadn't expected to share a class with anyone she knew, considering that she had only met 4 people so far. She felt oddly interested in examining him when he was not aware, but was only really able to see his tousled brown hair and the corner of a smile as he leaned to say something that clearly amused the guy sitting next to him. Emma shook herself from her reverie and listened carefully as the professor gave a brief introduction to the various topics that the psychology class would cover this semester.

As the class ended, Emma tracked Killian out of the corner of her eye as she packed up her belongings. She tried to avoid over-analyzing the part of her that wanted him to look up and notice her as he walked out of the room. As if commanded, he did just that as the thought passed through her head. He gave her a smile and wave, to which she barely had time to respond before his attention was pulled away by the same guy he had joked with before. She found the sense of disappointment she felt to be disconcerting.

The rest of the week passed in relative solitude, as fully intended by Emma. She went to classes and then to the library until getting home late, showering, and getting into bed. She imagined it probably looked like she was avoiding her dorm. She felt a bit guilty since Ruby and Mary-Margaret had been so nice to her, but being on her own was what she knew and thus what worked best for her. And yet, they kept trying to pull her in through notes on the whiteboard on the door inviting her to dinner and baiting her into conversations whenever she actually made an appearance in the dorm. Even David tried to get her to join him and his friends, Graham and August, for lunch when they ran into each other in the cafeteria. She managed to make an excuse and get away.

In fact, Killian Jones was the only person to _not_ try to talk to her, which was somewhat surprising given their first two interactions. He smiled and waved at the beginning and end of their class on Wednesday, but nothing more. The professor had been running late that day and Emma ended up eavesdropping on him and his friend Jefferson, the guy he had spoken with at the first class meeting. By doing so, she learned that he was actually Irish rather than British, and that he was majoring in marine biology. She also couldn't help but notice that he attracted quite a few women in the class, including a petite blonde that seemed hopelessly infatuated with him. He was friendly to her, but it was clear that the interest was not mutual. Emma was careful to not make it too obvious that she was listening to his conversations. It wasn't that she cared about his life...she was just bored… and OK, fine, she _kind_-_of_ liked hearing his accent.

At their class on Friday morning, she was startled when Killian suddenly turned to look in her direction as she was staring at the back of his head. She averted her eyes and when she looked back, he had turned forward again, but there was a glimpse of a smile on his face and she feared he had caught her observing him. The fear remained with her when he said goodbye quickly to Jefferson at the end of class and followed her quick exit from the classroom.

"So, Swan, what are your plans for the weekend?"

Emma replied cautiously, "Not much. Just studying. Watching some Netflix."

"You should come over tonight."

Emma narrowed her eyes and glared at him. It hadn't taken long for his flirtation to make an appearance in the conversation.

"Love! So forward of you! I meant you should come with Mary-Margaret tonight to mine and Dave's place. Ruby and Victor are coming to hang-out too."

"Oh, well, thanks for the invite, but I think I'll just hang by myself tonight."

"Come now, lass, don't leave me to be the fifth wheel," he responded, jutting his lower lip out slightly in a pout. To her chagrin, her eyes were automatically drawn to his lips, and then bounced to his blue eyes when she purposefully drew her gaze away from his mouth. Apparently, she couldn't win with his face.

Emma sighed internally, committed to remaining resolute.

"I think you're on your own with that, Jones."

"Is it too much to hope you'll change your mind?"

"I dare say it is. I'm leaving now. Don't kiss my hand this time."

"Ah, you deprive me, love."

"You'll live."

"Aye, but what a sad life it shall be."

Emma crossed her arms in an attempt to display her irritation and walked away, refusing to smile as Killian shouted out a farewell from behind her, insisting on adding 'love' at the end of the sentiment as had become his usual with her.

Around eight o'clock that night, Emma had just settled into her bed in her pajamas, hot chocolate in one hand and laptop in the other, prepared for a Law & Order SVU marathon when she heard the sounds of her various neighbors, clearly on their way to dinners and parties. She opened her door curiously and watched a group leave the building. She arched her head out further and saw that Mary-Margaret's door was open, so she obviously hadn't left for her boyfriend's yet. She debated for a second, finally deciding to peek her head just as Mary-Margaret was putting her gloves on.

"Emma! How are you?"

"Oh, fine."

"How were your classes this week? Please come in, sit down."

"Oh no, you're on your way out."

"No, no. I'm just going to David's. I see him all the time. I want to hear how things are going for you."

"I don't want to hold you up. Killian told me about that."

Mary-Margaret seemed surprised, so Emma assumed Killian hadn't mentioned their shared class to her.

"He did? You should come!"

"Oh no, I'm tired and I don't really know anyone."

"Nonsense! This is how you get to know everyone! Go throw some jeans on and don't forget a scarf….it's bitterly cold out there."

Mary-Margaret sounded so genuine and enthusiastic. And that is how Emma found herself, in the dead of winter, traipsing to the edge of campus and into one of the technically-off-campus apartment buildings.

Emma and Mary-Margaret shivered as they welcomed the warmth of the lobby and they started laughing for no particular reason. Emma felt a flicker of hope about this place and these people that was getting harder to ignore.

They headed to the 3rd floor and David welcomed them at the door, with a kiss for Mary-Margaret and a quick side hug for Emma, which felt incredibly awkward for her. As they walked through the door, Emma _felt_ Killian's presence before she actually saw him. He was leaning against the doorway, smirk firmly in place.

He waited for David and Mary-Margaret to head into the living room before leaning close to Emma and whispering conspiratorially, "Couldn't stay away, huh, Swan?"

"Nope, too enticing of an offer."

"Really? Don't be disappointed in yourself. Many a lass has fallen to my charms."

"I meant Mary-Margaret's offer, not yours, pirate," Emma answered with her own smirk, pleased he had not been able to resist such an easy trap. She found that she rather enjoyed sparring with him, though she would never tell him that.

"You wound me viciously, lass."

"You'll recover. And no, I won't kiss it and make it all better."

Killian smiled. "You know me so well, love."

Emma was welcomed to the living room and introduced to Victor, a cute hipster. She didn't know Ruby that well but hadn't envisioned this guy as her type, but she was clearly smitten. The evening was spent joking and debating about recent TV shows and movies. Emma felt herself settling in and wondering if perhaps she could be comfortable spending more time with these people.

Until, of course, Victor suddenly turned to her and asked, "So, Emma, what's your story?"

Emma suddenly felt hot—how to talk about her abandonment, years of foster care, and then failing out of the first good thing in her life because of a guy who never actually loved her? Sure, she was dying to share that tale with new people. Totally a solid conversation-starter. She stuttered for a moment and looked away, accidentally catching Killian's eyes over the top of his beer. Something flashed in them that made her feel like he understood something about how she was feeling, while everyone else simply thought of Victor's question as innocuous.

"Ah, mate, don't give the lass the third degree on her night with us."

Victor was not dissuaded. "We just want to hear about you, Emma! You're new and exciting, unlike the rest of us boring lot who have never been out of Maine."

"Well, now, that can't be true. Unless of course, Killian got that accent in this tiny Maine town?"

Awkward looks were subtly exchanged between David, Mary-Margaret, Ruby, and Victor, while Emma noticed a storm cloud briefly darken Killian's usually bright blue eyes. Clearly she had struck a nerve that everyone knew except for her. She felt bad because Killian had been the one to try to direct the conversation away from her and then she just threw it uncomfortably back at him. She considered apologizing, though she wasn't exactly sure what she should be sorry for. However, Killian finally broke the silence.

"I knew you loved the accent. Don't bother to lie."

Emma smiled, grateful for Killian's redirection. In a clearly joking tone, she replied, "You got me. It might be your only redeeming quality."

"Knife in the heart, love. I promise you I have other redeeming qualities," Killian said as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Kill…," Mary-Margaret announced warningly.

"Oh, don't worry about me, Mary-Margaret. I can handle the pirate."

"Admit it, Emma, you rather like handling me."

She responded with another sarcastic quip, afraid to think too much about how she would enjoy handling Killian Jones.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Emma woke up startled on Monday morning. Glancing at the clock, she realized that her alarm hadn't gone off so she had missed her first class and would barely make it to her psychology class. It was_ such_ a great way to make a good impression at the start of the semester. She threw on clothes and quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth before running out of her dorm. She hadn't even brushed her hair and her winter hat was certainly not going to do her any favors. And if it wasn't bad enough, there was no time for coffee.

She flew into the classroom, grateful to see the professor fumbling with the projector with the help of a classmate. It seemed she had managed a slight reprieve from the awfulness of the morning. She turned to sit in her regular seat and was startled by a pair of familiar blue eyes glancing at her. There in the chair next to her own sat Killian Jones with a small smirk on his face, clearly noticing how rushed she was. She pulled off her hat and ran her fingers through her hair self-consciously. She didn't usually care about her appearance, but he looked so put-together in comparison in his dark-wash jeans, baby blue sweater, and carefully tousled hair.

"Running late?"

"Yea, don't want to talk about it."

"Ah, is someone a little grumpy on Monday morning?"

"Only when I have no coffee."

"Ah, well isn't it good that you have such a stunningly handsome classmate that brought an extra one for you?"

"Seriously?"

Indeed he was serious as he slid a cup toward her.

"Um, thanks. Not sure how you knew to bring an extra one…"

Emma wasn't one to turn down coffee, so she gulped a sip with relief. As she put the cup down, she noticed the guy in the front of the room, the one by whom Killian usually sat, glancing with annoyance at them.

"Um, I think your friend is missing you."

"Who? Oh, Jefferson. Yea, we sort of have this thing where we rotate days grabbing coffee before class. So, you're kind-of drinking his coffee."

Emma choked on her second sip of coffee and slammed the cup down on the desk.

"Thanks, Jones, way to help me make enemies at a new school."

"No worries. Jeff's a cool guy…little strange, but cool. He's fine with it."

"Yea, he doesn't look fine with it," Emma said, mouthing an apology in his direction. "Why are you sitting here exactly? The spot in the front seemed to be your preference."

"After our night together this weekend, why wouldn't I want to seat near you?"

"Would you mind not saying that so loudly? It implies we spent the night together, which we most certainly did _not_."

"Relax, love, I just meant that we're friends now, so I'm sitting next to you. Better get used to it."

"Great, my day just got so much better."

Purposefully ignoring her sarcasm, Killian nudged her shoulder with his own while throwing her his patented wink-smirk combination. She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile quietly to herself when Killian glanced away as the professor finally started the Power Point presentation. Friends? She could maybe be OK with a few of those.

However, to her surprise, Killian wasn't sitting in the back row on Wednesday and in fact never even showed to class. She didn't know him that well, but he seemed to take his studies somewhat seriously, so she was a bit surprised. Her confusion cleared when she literally bumped into a frantic Mary Margaret after returning to her dorm.

"I'm so sorry, Emma!"

"Are you OK? You look a little…frazzled?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I just have to be in two places at once. David asked me to make my chicken soup for Killian because he's sick, but I just got called in because they're short on volunteers today at the school so I don't have time to bring it over to him."

Emma immediately felt bad for the petite brunette and felt an unfamiliar urge to offer assistance. She wasn't a callous person, but she had learned that everyone could only look out for themselves, so the desire to reach out intentionally was strange for her. She worried a bit about the effect this place was already having on her.

"I can bring it over for you."

"Oh, no, I can't ask you do that. I'm sure you're very busy."

"You didn't ask. I offered. Besides, I get to harass Killian for not being in class today."

"OK…," Mary Margaret said reluctantly, still feeling guilty for making her resident deliver soup across campus. "Don't be too hard on him, though. David says he looks terrible so I imagine the illness isn't pleasant."

"Don't worry, I'll be nice," Emma said, taking the container and an apartment key from Mary Margaret and heading back into the cold.

It took her 20 minutes to get to the building, but the coldness luckily was invigorating rather than bitter. She climbed the steps until finally landing at the front door. She knocked softly and heard a faint mumble from inside. No one answered though, so she let herself in. She stepped tentatively down the hallway until making out the shape of Killian laying on the living room couch. He was dressed in plaid pajama pants and a gray t-shirt. He was on his back with tissues strewn all over the floor. His eyes were closed and he had an arm thrown haphazardly across his eyes. She was a bit annoyed that even while sick, the guy managed to look so damn attractive. She willed herself to not stare at the sliver of defined stomach that was visible. She wondered if he was asleep until he let out a throaty cough.

With his eyes still closed, he said, "You are a godsend, Mary Margaret. Thanks for coming."

"Sorry…you got me instead…"

Killian opened one eye as if it pained him, before closing it again gingerly.

"Swan, you look even more beautiful upside down."

He barely finished the sentence before succumbing to a wracking cough.

"Sorry to tell you, pirate, but your flirtations are less effective when hacking up a lung."

"So you're saying that sometimes my flirtations are effective on a ravishing creature such as yourself."

"Ah, you must have a fever because you are saying delirious things."

"Nope, you are an angel—you brought me heavenly soup. I swear she puts magic in it."

Emma glanced down at her hands. "I guess I should heat it for you…"

45 seconds later, she was back with hot soup and a spoon she managed to find in the most unreasonable drawer in the kitchen. Killian had sat up on the couch and she approached with her hand extended to hand him the spoon. Instead, he opened his mouth.

"You can't be serious," Emma stated with an eye-roll.

"I'm too weak," Killian responded, pouting his lips and clearly trying to look as pathetic as possible.

Emma sighed and against her better judgment, she carefully lifted a spoonful of soup to Killian's mouth. She was rewarded by a grateful sigh and a smile.

"There. Strong enough to do it on your own now?"

Killian shrugged. "If I must, I shall try."

"You are absolutely ridiculous, you know that, right?"

"Indeed, lass, I'm well aware, but it sort-of works for me. It got you, right?"

"You don't have me in any way whatsoever. Anddd, I think it's time to leave."

"Don't go! You have to tell me a story so I can fall asleep."

"Seriously? How old _are_ you?"

"22. But, everyone likes a bedtime story."

"OK, so what do I say?", Emma asked, before muttering to herself, "I can't believe I'm actually considering this."

Killian had been eagerly slurping his soup and paused a moment to drink the last drops from the bowl as he considered her question.

"As every good story begins, of course. Once upon a time…"

"…there was a woman in a new college."

Killian quickly interrupted, "A princess in a new land."

"Fine. Once upon a time there was a princess in a new land."

Killian settled back to lay on the couch and closed his eyes, satisfied that she was playing by his rules.

"She was to spend her first night in the…castle…but was kept awake by the sounds of chatter in the…moat area."

"Aw, it's the story of how we met!"

"Quiet! As I was saying, she was kept awake and when she went to investigate, discovered that a pirate…"

"A _devastatingly handsome_ pirate.'

"An _averagely-attractive_ pirate had managed to cross the moat and was sitting outside the castle."

She glanced down at Killian. His eyes were closed and his breathing even. He sighed and with a faint whisper, she thought she heard him say "it's a lovely story, Swan."

She stood carefully from the far edge of the couch that she had perched on as she began this ridiculous story. As she quietly closed the door to the apartment behind her, she couldn't help but wonder how the story would end.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Emma arrived early to her psychology class on Friday, sliding into her seat just as Killian walked through the door. He sat down next to her again, looking far better than when she last saw him.

"Good morning, Swan."

"Hi, Jones," she said, staring pensively at her notebook in an attempt to avoid any awkwardness after their last weird encounter. To her, it was weird anyway. Maybe he was accustomed to girls who he barely knew feeding him soup and telling him a bedtime story. Actually, he probably was…

"Courtesy would dictate that you inquire after my health."

Emma looked up. Clearly, Killian had not gotten the message from her nonverbal behavior.

"How are you feeling," she asked with exasperation.

"Quite a bit better, actually. Must have been my visitor."

"Hm, doubtful. I recall that the soup has magical powers. Perhaps this is the reason for your recovery?"

"Ah, but still, how can I repay your kindness, lass?"

Emma was prepared to shrug her shoulders and deflect the question, but then realized she had a unique opportunity here to utilize his gratitude for a favor.

"Actually, there is something you can do for me…"

"Is there really now, love?", Killian questioned. "I have many skills you know…my massages are particularly glorious."

"Ugh, don't be…you. I signed up to teach a self-defense class for women, which by the way, I was appalled that there wasn't already one in place at the fitness center. It would be beneficial to have a man simulate an attacker in the various scenarios. I know you probably wouldn't want to do this on your Saturday morning, so it's fine if you can't, but…"

Killian cut her off. "I'm in. Tomorrow?"

Emma responded with surprise in her voice at the ease at which he agreed. "Yea, 10 AM…"

The next morning, Emma stretched in the small exercise studio in which the self-defense class would be held. She had noticed that there wasn't one on the fitness schedule during a run at the gym and the front desk staff were thrilled that she was eligible to teach so that they could offer this new activity.

She glanced at the clock, noticing that it was 10 minutes until the class started and no one had arrived yet. She imagined that small attendance was to be expected, since the scheduling was last-minute. She was completely shocked when not only did Killian walk into the exercise room, but he was followed by David, Mary-Margaret, and Ruby. Mary-Margaret was clearly thrilled to be there and let it be known.

"Emma! I was so excited when Killian told us about your class. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Oh, it's not a big deal. I didn't want to mention it since I assumed you already had plans."

"Nonsense, we are here to support you! And learn some very important skills. Right, Ruby?"

"Hm?", the raven-haired beauty half-spoke and half-yawned as she leaned tiredly against the wall.

Mary-Margaret shook her head, undeterred by Ruby's reaction, and turned to David.

"I hope it's OK we brought David. We figured that another male might be helpful for any role-play scenarios.

"Oh, that's great," Emma said, feigning excitement at having her roommate, RA, and RA's boyfriend here to witness what could possibly be a gigantic failure. It was bad enough that she shot herself in the foot by inviting the pirate, but adding a few more familiar faces to the audience was even more difficult to swallow.

As Emma went to greet the few women that _were _filtering into the room, she leaned to whisper in Killian's direction.

"Tattle-tale. You will pay for this."

Killian just chuckled gleefully. "Can't wait, Swan!"

15 minutes later, Emma took a deep breath as she surveyed her students. She was now glad that Mary Margaret and Ruby had come because only three other women were in attendance. Mulan was a sophomore who honestly looked like she could kick major butt on her own without any training. Her friend Aurora was hesitant, clearly not accustomed to owning her power. Ashley showed up a couple of minutes late, muttering something about mice in her apartment. At least all were dressed appropriately for the maneuvers that she would demonstrate.

"Welcome ladies. I am so glad you could join me today to learn some basic self-defense skills. I hope you will find them useful in your daily lives. And thank you to David Nolan and Killian Jones for volunteering to be our attackers. However, I want to be clear that anyone of any gender can be the perpetrator or victim of a crime or attack. But, since this class is for women, I thought it may be helpful to demonstrate how to incapacitate a male attacker."

She didn't miss how the women in the class grinned appreciatively, particularly at Killian since it was clear that David was taken.

"Um, Emma," David questioned nervously, "I didn't wear a…cup…"

"It's OK. It's just a demonstration. Besides, I'm starting with Jones anyway."

Killian stepped forward, clapping a hand on his friend's back. "Step aside, mate. Swan clearly know the superior specimen when she sees one."

"Damn right," a voice came from the group of women, causing everyone but Emma to laugh, though none would admit to being the commenter.

"OK, let's get back on track. In this first demonstration, I will show you how to identify the weakest points on the body. Eyes, neck, nose, and knee."

Positioning Killian next to her, she demonstrated how she might strike each body part, though accidentally struck him more roughly than intended on the knee.

He hopped dramatically on his other leg before collapsing to the floor.

"You got me, Swan. I'm down."

"Jones, take this seriously!"

Despite his theatrics, she couldn't help but roll her eyes and chuckle. The message was getting across so if he wanted to have a little fun with it, it probably wasn't the worst thing in the world.

She leaned down to help him up and he took advantage of the private space for his usual flirtation.

"You know, Swan, there are much better ways than this if you had wanted to get me on my back."

"Sure, but they wouldn't be nearly fun as this."

As she pulled him up with her hand, she caught a glance of his eyes staring right into her own. They seemed darker and more dilated than usual. When he reached a standing position, he stood close and whispered in her ear, his beard ghosting against her skin.

"I dare say you are quite wrong about that, love. You would not be disappointed."

Emma couldn't help the flush that appeared on her neck and crept down to her chest, hoping that Killian and the others would attribute it to exercise. She cursed her body for betraying her, quickly deciding to do all remaining demonstrations with David and make Killian practice with each of the women instead.

75 minutes later, everyone was sweating and a lot had been learned. She felt appreciated as each of the women thanked her for their new defense skills and encouraged her to teach a second-level class.

"Emma, that was awesome. I feel so empowered now!"

"Seriously! I totally agree with Mary-Margaret. Once I woke up, I had a great time beating up Killian."

"It was not as awesome for me to be beaten up, Ruby," Killian deadpanned, rubbing his shoulder and wincing.

"You really are a great teacher, Emma," David added to the conversation.

In hearing their comments, Emma felt so…supported. It was not a familiar feeling and it scared her a little bit. Each moment she spent with these people, she could feel her walls slipping and a voice inside of her head fought to build them back up before she got hurt or rejected again.

She thanked them, declining their offer to wait for her as she handed in the roster and updated the director of the fitness center about how the class went. She was startled when Ruby popped her head back in the room a few seconds after they all left together.

"You're coming out with us tonight, right? Victor's band is playing a few towns over and we're all going to check it out."

"Oh, thanks for the invite," Emma hesitatingly responded. "Um, can I let you know later? Not sure if I'll be in the mood."

"Sure! We'll be leaving around 9 o'clock. Killian and David are going to grab a cab and swing by the dorm so if you want to come, just meet us by the side door."

"OK, sounds good" Emma said with a slight tone of distraction in an attempt to avoid making a commitment.

Ruby tapped the frame as she began to leave, but then hesitated for a moment before leaning back inside the room. "We really do hope you come, Emma."

Emma nodded in acknowledgement but didn't glance up until she was sure that Ruby had left. She could feel how much they were all trying to make her a part of the group but she just wasn't sure if she was ready for all of this.


End file.
